The Groom
by Specter of the Fallen
Summary: Eden and Lilith are cursed individuals, their items from their wedding bind them in a eternal damnation together. as long as they have eachother they are happy. but after their most recent meeting after being saved from being zombies, Okram kidnaps Lilith and hides her away. now Eden must adventure to save her.
1. Chapter 1

It is said that death is only the beginning. and that eventually we will meet our loved ones in the afterlife.

But what if this was only partially true and that i told you a story. This story is about two souls who never went to the afterlife. and can never go there because their fear of being apart is that strong...

Two Terrarians had just slayed the Groom and The Bride, a big acomplishment meaning they had survived the blood moon. both were males, one had blonde hair and red eyes and the other had red eyes also and black hair.

"Man i can't believe we survived the blood moon."

the blonde held the hat he'd gotten from the Groom. "I survived the Blood moon and all i got was this stupid hat." he put it on. something flashed in his eyes but neither noticed.

"Hey yknow how you got a dress?"

"yeah...?" responded the black haired one. He possibly didn't like were this was going.

"You should try it on,you are girlish looking." he smiled jokingly.

"(sigh) fine...(slipping on dress and veil) I'll fufill your deepest fantasy." he laughed

"Hey its not like that!" he laughed as well

suddenly they both stopped laughing and just stared straight ahead.

"I feel wierd." said the blonde

"Me too" said the black haired one. he tried to pull the veil from his head but it wouldn't come off.

"I can't get it off, I...(long moan of pleasure) (female voice) whats going...(moan)

The black haired ones hair grew long, his ass increase in size and breasts grew from his chest. "she" moaned as her male parts disapeared and were replaced. her face became femine.  
She filled the dress nicely.

"No i won't let you take my..." said the blonde before his outfit changed, a cloak draped over colbolt armor and black gloves covered his hand, a large sword materilized onto his back.

inplace of the two male Terrarians was a handsome man wearing a tophat carrying a large sword and a woman that looked herself over. her back cracked into a more feminine figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They looked at eachother before coming close in for a kiss.

"Lilith" said that man. "I'm glad we're back together again."

"I'm glad that we're together also Eden." said Lilith.

"Hearing you say my name makes me feel like we should do more then kiss." he smiled.

"unfortunally our present situation prevents that." she said pulling a bit of her dress up as if Eden didn't already know that they were both cursed to be bonded to their clothing. and that it was indestructible.

"I know, I know, but its fun to imagine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the two were talking and flirting with eachother a being watched from the sky, now this being was ugly, but strong, though in his opinion he was the most handsome of his race.  
He is the mighty Okram.

"A union that transcends death eh?"

"Well its time to test that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

continuing next! 


	2. Chapter 2

In Terraria, Okram is known as one of the toughest bossess out 's a all powerful being.

As Eden and Liltih chatted and talked he suddenly apeared before them.

"Mortals...give or take some." He laughed "You Eden shall take a test to see if your love for your bride is as great and everlasting as you say."

"I'm not taking any test." sayed Eden as he went protectivly infront of Lilith.

"It wasn't a matter of yes or no!" sayed Okram as a army of skeletons charged them both.

they took Lilith and beat up Eden who took out a few of them before going down on his knees.

"Leave him." (turns twoard Eden) Bring me the sacred jewel of Plantera and I'll give you back your precious bride!" and with those last words...they were gone. vanished.

leaving a lonely, beaten and depressed Eden on the floor.

He would get her back, he vowed that he'd get her back.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He armed himself, he put on rocket boots, climbing claws, sharpened his sword. you can probaly just picture a arming montage.

and with that he stepped out into the world of Terraria. 


	3. Chapter 3

5 years later...

A vast desert spanned the vast area of the land, this area was called The Great Desert because the creator can't think of anything better.

In this desert was a town, a stranger had just entered along with two companions.

flash to a saloon, as the stranger enters everyone turns to stare. his top hat and wierd red boots, as well as the giant blade on his back make him seem odd to the folk. ofcouse some people are stuck in diffrent time periods in this world so that explains that. i probally should have told you that from the start of this chapter.

He coughs as he removes the scarf around his mouth, those kind of scarfs you see desert travelers wear.  
behind him theres a lizard man wearing a white mask who has blue glowing eyes, speaking gibberish with a skeleton who hefts a large sack on his back.

"Bilgibebaguba?"

"I don't know i'll ask, Eden, Miltik wants to know why we're here."

Eden coughed again as he answered. his eyes were serious though he was coughing a storm from the dust...he hated dust.

"We're (cough) here to (cough), someone pass me a glass of water please. he called out to anyone.

A random man passed him a glass which he drank down. he handed it back "thanks next drink you orders on me." he turned back to the two companions.

"The reason we're here Draugr is that our sources lead us here." he said his voice had matched his eyes after he'd stopped coughing, though some dust was still in there so his voice sounded deep.

he continued "Lilith's most recent location has to be nearby. Okrams' been pulling a bowser for the past 5 years and i aim to stop him from moving her again."  
his eyes burning with fire he continued again with rage "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO IN THIS BODY!" he turned around and everyone who had looked at him looked down at something else.

He walked to the counter, the bartender was cleaning a glass, or atleast half assing it and looking like he was actually cleaning it.

"Okay generic bartender whose name is chuck probally, i know you know rumors where my wife is and i'm not leaving till you tell me."

..."Actually Chuck is to my left...sorry"

"Oh...(moves to left) Okay Chuck your going to tell me everything i just asked him to your right."

(to be continued.) 


End file.
